Individuals experiencing difficulty with mobility due to an injury or disease frequently rely on such common day items as a crutch or a cane. Those with more serious mobility issues may be required to use a walker. In many respects, these apparatuses only provide a partial solution to the individual's needs. Accordingly, an improved mobility assistance apparatus would be desirable to those individuals in which a walker, crutch or cane does not provide sufficient mobility.